Preludes: Rowenna Cousland
by Amytrine
Summary: Snippets from various milestones in the early life of Rowenna Cousland. My first attempt at writing out some of the stories that have wandered through my head since first play through with FN.
1. Nickname: Pup

**Prelude: Pup**

Rowenna frowned, falling back onto her bottom and glaring at the fabric of her dress. Walking was hard enough without all this stuff around her legs. She considered screaming, before sighing and attempting to stand again. Now, what had she been doing before she fell?

Oh, yeah: looking for... someone. There were a lot of people here today, she thought with a frown. Her brow furrowed in concentration until she looked like a little thundercloud, as she tried to locate the faces she knew. Mother was talking with that woman who smelled funny, like that red stuff Nan sometimes drank after dinner. Fergus was with a whole group of older people, looking annoyed, bored and a little disgusted. Kril sat on his haunches, looking over the mass of people with a sigh before turning to stare at her.

Turning away from Kril, she looked again for familiar faces. Ok, there was mother. A few seconds later, she found Fergus and giggled as he shifted from foot to foot, eyeing a plate on the table before smiling, insincerely, at an older man. Kril sat patiently, head tilted to the side as he watched her intently- Oh! Father! She frowned, turning to check everyone in the room again. Nope, no Father. Where was Father?

Kril was still looking at her with soft, amber colored eyes. She returned his gaze a moment before asking,"Fa?"

Kril stood, shaking himself. Even with all the people in the room, he realized no one was paying any attention to the pup. He knew she was supposed to stay here, but she'd be better off with her sire than these folk. He nodded, once, sneezed and walked toward the door, looking back to see if she would follow. Most times, the door was firmly shut, but when Kril was in attendance at one of these gatherings the door was always left slightly ajar: Mabari may be incredibly smart, but they were still war hounds and the latches on the doors here were old and tricky. There had been a few times Kril needed to ask his bond-mate, Bryce, to let him out before the new policy was put in place.

"Fa." Rowenna's bright grin cheered the mabari, even as he agreed with her: Bryce was much more interesting than most of the people here. He watched her climb carefully to her feet, assessing her ability as she toddled toward him. She'd been walking a few weeks now, and had definitely improved. If they took things slowly, she could do this.

Kril sighed with relief as they both made it out of the room without anyone noticing. Sniffing the ground to catch Bryce's scent, he turned right, walking a few paces and then waiting for the pup to catch up. He'd stopped next to the hall guard, a man called Rion, who was bond-mate to Kril's litter-mate, Pike. The three of them grinned, human and mabari, as Rowenna's happy burbling filled the silent corridor.

Seeing no sign of trouble, Rion smiled down at the delightful daughter of his liege lord, following her father's mabari on, well, mostly steady legs. He made a small bow when she waved a tiny hand at him.

"Guess the pup misses her Father, eh Kril?"

"Whuff." Krill looked at the man, his head tilted to the side, waiting for Rowenna to catch up to him.

"Last saw him entering the treasury with someone. Want Pike to walk with the pup and you can go warn his Lordship? Or shall we let the Lady have her first real adventure?" Rion eyed the tiny girl and the distance to the treasury with a small, concerned frown.

Kril snorted and also eyed the distance. His bond-mates second pup was getting stronger and could probably make it, but she was also in one of those ridiculous sheaths of fabric humans made their females wear. If she fell because she was tired, she wouldn't crawl well. Then again, her wailing in he halls might get her out of wearing such silly things.

Looking up at Rion, he shook his head.

"Aye then. You'll be in our line of sight so if you have any real problems just give out two loud barks and Pike'll come help."

"Whuff!" Kril was happy with that. If something happened, Pike could sit with Rowenna and he could go for his master.

"Fa?" Rowenna asked, reminding Kril what she wanted.

"That sounded like a polite order to me, Kril. Let's not keep the Lady waiting." Rion smiled softly at the tiny, determined girl. Her white hair, fair face and jewel like green-blue eyes made her completely enchanting.

Kril shook himself before heading towards the treasury, going slowly so Rowenna could keep up and use his back when her balance faltered. Rion made sure to keep an eye out for them, though duty dictated he also had to be watchful of the other corridor. Pike, though, continued to watch the huge mabari and tiny human headed toward the treasury: the pup was a lot more interesting than an empty hall.

Rowenna burbled and giggled, one hand on Kril, as she wandered along side him, sometimes noticing something interesting but determined to find her father. About fifty paces down the hall, at the corridor that lead to the sleeping rooms, she put her foot down on an uneven cobble and fell on her bottom with a grunt and sigh. A bit tired, she took the chance to rest and to inspect a really interesting leaf, which she held out to Kril so he could look at it, too. He checked it over very carefully, causing her to giggle when sniffing it made it to stick to his nose.

Rion watched as she fell, concerned until Kril sat with her, nodding to Pike that all was well. Pike's mate had birthed her first litter a few months ago, so he was familiar with this behavior, sending Rion a wave of happy, amused feelings. They both kept a careful watch while Rowenna sat, sucking on her left small finger instead of her thumb while playing with a leaf.

Finally rested, Rowenna used Kril's shoulder to help her stand on the cobbles. Once he was on his feet, they continued on their way to find her father. They made it almost to the door before she fell again, this time forward, skinning the palms of her hands on the stones of the hall with a whimper. Kril turned to her, forcing her to sit, before nosing her over and finding the scrapes. He licked them clean, causing her to giggle again and throw her arms around his neck. Once he was certain she wasn't hiding anything worse than scraped paws, he let her stand and continue on.

Finally, they came to the closed treasury door. Kril barked loudly three times, then two. This was his signal and shortly after a guard inside the room opened the door with a worried look.

"Kril? What is- By the Maker!"

Rowenna looked up at the guard, her finger returning to her mouth, eyes welling with tears. In a soft, quavering voice she asked, "Fa?"

Bron, the guard, spoke to another man in the room. "Justin? Can you knock on the vault door and get his Lordship?"

"Eh, sure Bron." Justin walked toward the inner door to give the message. From where he'd been, he couldn't see or hear who was outside the room, but there must be a good reason Bron would ask him to interrupt his Lordship and his guest.

Three strong blows with his fist soon brought Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, to the door. "Justin? What is it? You know I asked that Duncan and I-".

Before Bryce could finish, a loud, joyful "Fa!" filled the air, and Rowenna ran into the room, tripping over the dress, and landing again on her already scraped hands. Rolling up to sit, as tears pooled in her eyes, she looked up at her father with trembling lips and sniffled.

"Rowenna!" Bryce ran to his small daughter, lifting her in his arms and sitting at the nearby bench before examining her palms. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your Mother."

Rowenna sniffled again and winced as her father picked out a small stone. "Fa," she said with complete conviction, her one word answer letting him know she didn't want mother, she wanted him.

Duncan chuckled, handing Bryce a small cloth he'd moistened with water from his flask. "I think she takes after your Lordship, Bryce. Will, determination, good allies, and knows her mind. You'll have some interesting challenges ahead of you."

Bryce took the items with a smile of thanks, cleaning her palms and making sure the small amount of bleeding was stopped. "Justin? Could you go to the Teyrna and let her know I have Rowi with me? Hopefully, before she tears apart the castle looking for her?"

"Aye, your Lordship."

"Thank you."

Bron grinned, looking at the man and the small girl now happily nestled in his arms, giggling as she tried to avoid Kril's nose.

Duncan was also smiling at the girl, who was being sniffled by a worried Kril. "So, I assume she is the ones the guards were referring to when talking about the pup? I'd thought, at first, something might have happened to Kril but he's definitely hale."

Bryce looked up from reassuring Kril, glancing at Bron who had turned a bright red and was enthusiastically examining a spot on the wall. "Bron?"

"Y-your Lordship?"

"Care to explain?"

"Y-yes milord. Y-you see... she reminds a few of us of Kril, back when you'd first bonded and he tried so hard to follow you everywhere. She's such a fierce, determined little one. Absolutely adorable to boot." Bron was interrupted by a happy bark from Kril, and taking courage from it looked at his Lord to see Bryce was delighted.

"Well then, shall we make it official? Eh, Pup?" He looked down at his daughter, only to see that she'd fallen asleep in his lap. She was, as Bron had said, absolutely adorable.

Hurrying footsteps outside the door caused Bryce to put a finger to his lips as Eleanor, his wife, entered. "Softly, love, she's just fallen asleep."

Eleanor stood, looking down at her husband and daughter, with a relieved smile and a furrowed brow. "We'd just noticed the open door...," Eleanor closed her eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a huge sigh of relief, and reaching out toward her daughter. "I'll take her back-"

Grinning at his wife, Bryce held up his free hand with a shake of his head. "No, she worked hard to get here. Let her stay. I can watch over her and bring her back when we've finished. And, Eleanor, we need to either shorten her dresses or let her wear trousers until she's walking stronger." Bryce delicately opened one small hand to show the scrapes on Rowenna's palm.

"Too much like me, then. Mother has stories," Eleanor's eyes twinkled as she glanced quickly toward the guards and Duncan, "which I wont go into, of me at that age. I'll have Nan see to shortening the dresses and getting some of Fergus' old trousers from the attics."

She bent over her sleeping child, dropping a soft kiss on the silky hair, before addressing Duncan with a smile. "Duncan, it's good to see you again. Will you be staying the night?"

"If it is no trouble, your Ladyship. I had intended to give his Lordship a report of the situation down south and then head on to Denerim, but the roads were worse than expected. A room for the night would be most welcome." Duncan smiled, his glance returning to the charming child held in Bryce's arms.

Eleanor's soft, chiming laugh, startled him. "It's no trouble at all. I'll have the room you stayed in last time made up for you. Will you dine with us? Or, would you rather have your meal in your room? I must warn you, we have the Howes and Lorens staying with us..."

Duncan hid his grimace well, noting the quickly suppressed grin Bryce made at his wife. While most of the children of the families mentioned were fine, their parents tried his patience and diplomacy at the best of times. As tired as he was, he didn't relish meeting with any of them, and he was certain Bryce and Eleanor knew it.

"In my room, if you would? I am fatigued from my travels and fear a formal dinner was not, at all, in my plans."

"But of course, Duncan. I shall make your excuses. To be honest," Eleanor smirked a bit, lowering her voice in a playful whisper,"I think Bryce would try and use the same excuse, if he could get away with it."

Bryce laughed softly, mindful of his daughter resting in his arms. "How well you know me, love."

Softly brushing her fingers on his cheek, Eleanor straightened, turning slightly. "And now, I must return to our other guests. We'll see you tomorrow, before you take your leave, Duncan. And I'll talk Nan into making you some of those cherry travel pies you're so fond of, to take with you on the road."

Duncan bowed as Eleanor gracefully left the room, hearing a soft chuckle from Bryce.

"If you were the only one she was like that to, I'd be jealous," Bryce teased his guest. "She's a remarkable woman, though, and genuinely cares for people. She knows at least one thing each of our frequent guests enjoy, and tries to make sure the item is available when they visit. Lucky for you, my friend, cherries are in season right now."

Duncan smiled, nodding back toward the inner room. "For such compassion, may the Maker bless you both. Shall I continue my report then?"

"Yes. I'll bring the Pup with me," Bryce grinned at Bron, then winked at the startled Justin. "Though I doubt she'll remember hearing her first report." With that, he carefully lifted Rowenna and made his way, with Duncan and Kril, back into the vault.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. And huge thanks to DragonAgeWriter for reviewing and letting me know I missed a few rogue typos. Hope I caught them all, but if more are found, please let me know.


	2. Girl Problems

AN: My second story. Huge thanks to **DragonAgeWriter** for reading this as beta!

* * *

**Girl Problems**

_Andraste's Flame, I need to get out of here,_ seven year old Rowenna groaned to herself for the hundredth time, resisting the urge to raise her empty tea cup to her lips. Why she had to come to this gathering was beyond her: no one here was even close to her age. Her mother's friends had cooed over her for the first few minutes, then ,one and all, forgotten her presence in order to gossip. Not interested in the gossip, Rowenna guessed from the twitters of the ladies that it wasn't something she would normally be overhearing.

Shifting carefully, she leaned forward on the velvet settee and placed her empty tea cup on a low, dark wood table. She'd learned a valuable lesson at the last Salon, as he mother called these silly gossip sessions: never sit all the way back. She was still too small for most of the furniture in this room. Mother didn't see that as a valid excuse for fidgeting, though, and the lecture she'd endured on 'Lady Like Comportment' had been long and boring. Rowenna had no intention of earning a repeat of that lecture.

Letting her eyes roam from person to person, she slowly flexed her feet under the forest-green gown she'd been forced to wear. The small movement was mostly hidden, and Mother was so intent on the story Lady Landra was telling, about some southern Bann being seen leaving The Pearl, whatever that was, that she missed the small amount of fidgeting that showed. Rowenna bit her lip as the painful tingles of returned blood flow stabbed into her legs.

___Please, Andraste? Maker? Get me out of here!_ Even if the Maker had turned from them, surely Andraste would hear her pleas?

A few more minutes and Andraste, or maybe just nature, answered her prayers as the tea she'd been drinking all morning began to have an effect. _Thank you, Maker_, she prayed silently, waiting politely for a lull in the annoying twitters around her so she could excuse herself. A few minutes later, still waiting, she shifted at the uncomfortable pressure.

"Rowenna, stop fidgeting," came the immediate critique from her mother.

Narrowing her clear, blue-green eyes, Rowenna took a deep breath before replying. As mother and daughter, they'd shared the settee this morning and she shifted a bit closer to her mother, watching her mother's lips tighten in disapproval. However, her mother leaned down when Rowenna stretched upward to whisper in her ear. Trying to keep her voice a demure whisper, she was unable to help the tiny edge to her voice. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I've been _waiting_ to get your attention for a while now. I desperately need to use the privy."

Eleanor looked at her daughter for a moment with no change of expression, then studied the light coming into the window and estimated the Salon had been going for at least three hours. Nodding, she smiled apologetically at her daughter before leaning down to give Rowenna a brief kiss on the cheek. "Of course, darling. Try not to take too long."

Rowenna smiled back, carefully rose to her feet, and walked slowly from the room. With any luck, she could relieve herself and find a good place to hide before someone came looking for her...

oOo

Luck was on her side, and by the time her mother realized she was not coming back voluntarily, she'd managed to sneak her way to the kitchen garden. One side had a dozen fruit bearing trees, while the other was mainly herbs for cooking. Standing in glory on the herb side was an ancient apple tree, with low hanging branches, crowned in a glory of green leaves and green, unripened fruit.

Hearing unhurried footsteps in the hall behind her and brother and his best friend's chatter, she ran towards the apple tree. Without stopping, she nimbly ran into its lower branches and began climbing as quickly as she could, pulling sharply when a bit lace trim caught on a branch. If she was fast enough, the green of her gown would fade into the leaves and unripe apples, allowing her to evade detection.

Footsteps on the gravel path alerted her that the boys had stepped through the open door. Pausing momentarily to quiet her breathing, she cautiously moved the few branches to her chosen perch. To minimize detection she listened closely to the two boys who'd entered the garden, timing her climb to hide any noise she made in their own footfalls and conversation.

"You sure she's here?" asked a dark-haired, lean boy of around eleven.

"Yeah, it's been her safe place for years. When she and mother argue, she goes here to get away. Though, I don't blame her this time. Even if I do have to find her and drag her back," replied the shorter, light-brown haired boy of around the same age, maybe a year or two older. Nodding toward the orchard side of the garden, "It's not fair, Nate."

Both boys sighed, and began looking for their quarry, carefully searching the trees while slowly making their way further and further from her hiding spot.

"Fergus? Mind telling me what happened? I was a bit far away to hear anything." Nate asked, peering up into a magnificent, old pear tree.

Fergus sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "You mean, _this_ time? Just between us? I think it's Rowi wanting to learn to fight. Mother isn't totally against it, but is determined that she first learns what Mother calls," he pitched his voice a little higher, mimicking his mother's way of speaking, "the soft arts."

"Soft arts? What, in the Maker's name, is that?"

"I think it means _everything_ a proper lady should know. Girl things. Embroidery, sewing, how to direct servants, things like that. Rowi's never allowed to have her hair down, anymore, and Mother insists that she wears dresses when we have company. Three days ago, she had to sit through a Salon that lasted the whole morning. This morning is another Salon, and I know Mother gave her a lecture on fidgeting and behavior appropriate to a Lady before they went down." Fergus growled a little in frustration. "She's only seven, Nate. I'm sure that's some sort of torture. _We_ never had to sit around for hours at a time surrounded by old people when we were that age."

Nate sighed, nodding his head in agreement as he checked the last tree in the orchard. "Well, she's not on this side of the garden, maybe the other?"

They both turned, heading toward Rowenna's tree. Her frustration and sense of impending doom slowly turned to anger. She'd worn the horrid dress, sat with absolutely nothing to do and smiled while adults talked over her like she wasn't there. If they weren't going to include her, why did she even have to go? And why on earth were Fergus and Nate being sent to drag her back?

Void take it, she wished those boys would just leave her alone!

A rustle on a nearby branch caught her attention. Sitting near the trunk, a few branches lower, were two lovely red squirrels. Rowi had a way with most animals, and had played with this pair until a few weeks ago, when only the male had come out to take the nuts she brought. She's been almost sick with worry, though he did his best to show her nothing was wrong. It wasn't until a few days afterward that she'd learned they'd had babies! His mate even came out to visit for a short while before heading back to the nest to care for their brood.

The squirrels looked at her and then at the boys, swishing their tails. The female chirped softly and reassuringly, before turning to her mate. Swarming down the tree trunk, one sat near a hole in the tree while the other ran down the trunk and chittered angrily at the boys, beating his back paw on the trunk of the tree with a sharp, jerking twitch of his tail.

"Uh, Fergus? I don't think he's friendly..." Nate stopped, then took a cautious step backward. It was all Rowenna could do not to giggle at the alarm written on Nate's face, and her brother's wasn't any better.

"Oh, um, yeah. We need to avoid the, uh, apple tree. The squirrels just had babies, and might attack if we get too close, " Fergus replied, swallowing audibly before backing away to stand near his friend. Both squirrels 'relaxed' a bit as the boys moved away, causing Rowenna to bite down on her hand to stifle more giggles.

"Ah, ok. Any reason to search this side of the garden, then? Only place she could hide are those bushes over there..."

Fergus shook his head and turned around, chuckling as he gestured to the door before answering, "Naw, she wont hide in there. Last time, she got spiders in her hair and ran screaming through the halls to Nan. Guess she's found a new place to hide. We'll have to ask a mabari to help find her." He paused at the door, taking one last look around the garden before walking with Nate toward the kennels.

Once sure they were gone, Rowenna let loose her giggles. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You were wonderful! As soon as I can, I'll bring you some of those nuts from Redcliff that you liked so much." The mother squirrel chittered lightly, something very close to a chuckle, and rubbed her cheek on Rowi's hand.

After giving both of her friends a loving caress, Rowenna climbed out of the tree to search for a new, better hiding spot. With a mabari's help, Fergus and Nate would find her, and she wanted to keep her refuge in the apple tree secret as long as possible.

oOo

Unknown to her, Rowenna had allies at the mabari kennels. Most of the time, all Fergus and Nate had to do was show up at the kennels and they had their pick of un-bonded mabari willing to go on adventures with them. Today, though, as soon as Fergus asked for help finding Rowi, every mabari in the area had stopped, looked at them, and purposely walked away.

Frustrated, Fergus had gone to each individual kennel, to no avail. Not even enlisting Torb, the kennelmaster, helped. When Torb tried asking his own mabari, Berd, if he'd be willing to help, Berd simply looked at him before turning away to find a place to rest. Torb was as puzzled as the boys, since he knew every mabari currently in the kennels loved the lass and, normally, wouldn't pass up a chance to be with her.

It wasn't until Kril, bond-mate to the girl's father, returned to the kennels that they found their mabari helper. When asked to help find Rowenna, Kril had paused, his whole body tense before lowering his head with a shake of his whole body, like he was shedding water. Snorting loudly and loping toward the door with a backward glance, he waited for the boys. Fergus and Nate, after catching each others eyes and smiling, hurried to follow. Torb, on the other hand, noticed the collective sighs from the rest of the mabari and made a note to discuss it with the Teyrn.

oOo

Kril had looked in on Rowenna while she was with her mother, and had no intention of hurrying to her side. In fact, he'd just left her before returning to the kennels, so he knew right where she was. Heading away from her with a soft snort, he led the boys on a long, winding route through the castle grounds, listening with amusement as they discussed the apparent distance the pup had traveled.

oOo

Fergus was astonished that, even with Kril's help, it still took a bit over an hour to locate his sister. It seemed Rowenna had covered most of the castle in an attempt to find a good hiding spot. Even as his frustration with his sister climbed, after all, he'd had _plans_ for this morning, he had to grudgingly admit he was impressed. For a girl of seven, she'd certainly done a good job hiding.

When they finally found her, however, he couldn't stop the shiver of fear that trickled down his spine. His sister was perched on the edge of the of the battlements: her back to them, legs dangling over the empty air above the inner courtyard, nibbling on the end of one of her braids. In spite of the urge to grab her and pull her to safety, he couldn't help noticing, with a sympathetic wince for the lecture she'd receive from Mother, that her gown was now stained and somewhat ragged, her intricate braids coming loose and tendrils of her dark red hair floated around her face. Not wanting to startle her, he walked forward with firm steps, until he saw her twitch and look back.

"There you are. Mother's going to be furious! We've been looking for over an hour."

"More like, mother was already furious, so she'll be furious-er. If I'm _lucky_, she'll banish me to my rooms for the rest of the visit. If not, she'll force me to waste this afternoon and tomorrow morning. Again." The sullen, defeated tone of his sister's voice caused Fergus to sigh, looking over to Nate, while Kril padded over and stood on his hind legs to snuffle the young girl where she sat, once again looking into the inner courtyard. "You're lucky, Fergus. You're a boy."

"Rowi, you know running away and hiding isn't going to help..."

"Fergi, you know sitting there all morning bored and ignored until I made my escape isn't really fun." Nate couldn't help the twitch of his lips, as his best friends little sister mimicked Fergus' tone and inflection perfectly.

Climbing down from the wall, with a wry grin at Fergus' obvious relief, Rowenna hugged her father's mabari. "At least Kril understands. He tried to lure me away _hours_ before I couldn't stand it anymore. I should have listened to him..."

"Whuff!" Krill agreed: she really should have gone with him much, much sooner.

"Let's get back so I can get yelled at for being me. For ruining my slippers, hose, dress, and hair. For being rude for not sitting there like a vase of flowers while women talk about all sorts of things around me. I think if I hear one more time how so-and-so's husband has been seen leaving certain places, I'll go mad. Why should I care if they go to some place called the Pearl?"

"Rowenna!" Fergus gasped, face flaming. "By the maker, don't repeat such things!"

Turning to her brother with a slight frown, she raised one delicate eyebrow at the boys, both blushing a brilliant scarlet. She narrowed her eyes, now certain that this Pearl was something she shouldn't have heard about. Fergus, though shocked and embarrassed, was looking at her with a stern expression. Nate, she noticed, had turned away and all she could see was the curious blushing of his ears and neck. Briefly, she wondered just what the Pearl was and what her brother and his friend knew of it.

However, the sight of their obvious shock, embarrassment and continuing discomfort planted the seed of an idea in her brain.

"Fine, but I'm going to Father _before_ I see Mother. I don't see any reason I have to stay in a room with old people who ignore me all morning, talking about things that make you two blush like I'd caught you kissing." Ignoring Nate's strangled cough, she tilted her head and looked to Kril. "And I wont promise to do it. Father?"

Wiggling his stumpy tail and springing around her like a puppy, Kril started down the walk toward the stairs, confident that his Bryce would find an answer to the pup's problem. He knew she would follow close behind, as he'd been leading her to her father since she started walking. Flicking his eyes over the boys, he snorted; they could follow if they wanted.

Shrugging and still trying to control their blushes, the boys decided to escort her to her Father and then make themselves scarce. Neither of them really wanted to tell her Lady Mother where they'd found her or what she'd said.

oOo

Bryce Cousland sat in the antechamber to his study, a reasonable sized room with leather upholstered chairs and sturdy furniture. One of the few rooms he'd forbidden Eleanor to redecorate, it remained a room for men. Deep red leather and dark brown wood worked nicely with the polished brass accents. Add in the glorious gold colored glass panels he'd had installed over the original leaded panes in the window, and it created a warm, inviting room; the perfect place to entertain his friends.

Three of his friends were here, reclining in the leather upholstered chairs while sipping chilled wine from silver goblets and reliving old, glory days. Currently, they were listening to King Maric and Teyrn Loghain mock argue about one of the early, pivotal battles of the Rebellion. Hearing his dearest friends pretend-snarl at each other over who had decided which strategy, and who'd had the most embarrassing failures, Bryce smiled contentedly. While he was proud of what they'd done in throwing off the Orlesian yolk, he was relieved that their children were growing up in less violent times. Laughing loudly at a remark from Loghain, none of them were prepared for the door to abruptly swing open.

All of them stood, reached for blades they no longer carried, before recognizing the furious child striding into the room. As she stalked, purposefully, toward her father, all of them grew concerned at her ruined, green dress and the tendrils of auburn hair that had escaped her carefully arranged hair.

Noting the company her father was keeping, Rowenna checked her stride for only a moment, her lips a thin line and nostrils flaring, before curtseying to the group, "Your Majesty, Teyrn Loghain, Arl Rendon, I need to speak with my Lord Father. Now. If you will excuse us?"

Bryce started at his young daughter's firm, demanding tone. A glance at his guests showed concerned looks slowly blending with their usual expressions when dealing with his daughter. Marric's brow furrowed even as he smiled at Rowi, Loghain's eyebrow raised but with an oddly soft look to his eyes and his trademark smirk, and Rendon's ever present sneer had been replaced by a fond grin. It never failed to amaze him, the effect his little girl had on his closest friends.

"Of course, Lady Rowenna. From the look of things, this should be dealt with at once. Bryce, please, see to the matter and return as soon as you may." King Maric nodded to Bryce, granting him permission to see to his daughter's distress and making shooing motions with his hands. Bowing to his King and friend, Bryce escorted his daughter to his study, only waiting for Kril before shutting the door firmly behind them.

Before he'd done more than kneel to welcome Kril, Rowenna came directly to the point. "I don't care if you banish me to my rooms, or the dungeon, or the kennels, or whatever, Father, but I refuse to spend another morning at another one of mother's silly gatherings. I sat there for hours, last time and today, bored! Nothing to do but hold a stupid, empty tea cup and listen to old people talk about things like someone's husband being caught leaving some place called the Pearl. I sat, motionless, for most of the morning and when I finally move a bit Mother scolds me for fidgeting!"

Balling her hands into fists, Rowenna glared into his widened eyes, noting the flush on his cheeks. "First, I'm told I am too young to learn arms work. Then I'm made to sit absolutely silent and still for hours as part of this 'soft arts' Mother insists on. No more, Father. That's final."

"I see. And if I make one dependent on the other? No 'soft arts' then no weapons training?" Bryce stroked his beard, one eyebrow raised questioningly, only years of political maneuvering keeping his voice neutral after the shock of hearing the name of the famous Denerim brothel cross his seven year old daughter's lips.

"Then I'll run away and live in the forest! Fergus never has to sit for hours, his hind end and legs falling asleep while everyone ignores him. When _he_ gets bored, _he's_ allowed to leave. Both you and Mother talk a lot about how things should be fair and even. This isn't fair, Father. It's not right."

"Hmm. You do have a point, Pup. I will not promise anything, but I will speak with your Mother. It is not fair to you. But, what will you do with the time?"

"Well, if I were a _boy_," Rowenna stressed last word, twisting it into an insult, "then I could practice the arms training I would have started a year ago. As it is, I could study more with Aldous. _Or_ help in the kennels. _Or_ visit the gardens and learn herb-lore from Parric. _Or_ occupy myself in my room, where I could at least move! _Or_- "

"Enough, Pup." Bruce raised both hands to stop the flow of angry words. "I get it. I'll speak with your Mother this evening, after dinner. You will retire to your rooms where you will receive your own meal, and where you will remain until we have made our final decision. You will _not_ be running away to live in the forest, no matter what we decide. Have I made myself clear?" Sternly looking at his daughter, he waited for her reply, wincing at the cold fury in her voice when she finally gave it.

"You have, Your Lordship. I am to return to my room and remain there until you come to tell me what you have decided. Under no circumstances am I to run away to the forest," jaw and hands clenched, she stood there before him, spine stiff and head held high.

"Rowenna," his voice softened, causing her lower lip to quiver from it's straight line into a pout, her shoulders slumping slightly, "You said you were ignored and bored. Did no one speak to you?"

"Nothing after their initial greetings, Father. Nothing! The _servants_ said more to me than those women did, and all they asked was if I wanted more tea or cookies."

Bryce's lips thinned. A morning of sitting still, ignored by everyone other than the servants; no wonder she was so angry. That was no way to expect an active, seven year old child to behave.

"I see. I still do not condone-," at her confused look, he clarified, "I still do not agree with your running off and hiding, nor will I allow you to run away to the forest. Next time something like this happens, find me and we can discuss it, ok? Promise?" He knelt, arms wide, smiling with relief as she closed the distance. As he hugged her, he lifted her off the ground and she relaxed against him with a sigh, her small arms reaching up to circle his neck. Bryce smiled, glad that her anger had run it course, at least for now.

"Ok, I promise." She paused, then hesitantly said, "You know, I wouldn't really have run away, Father-," stopping as she heard his deep chuckle rumble in his chest.

"I would hope not, Pup. I would miss you terribly." He hugged her closer, his heart soaring as she snuggled back.

"Me too."

oOo

After holding her a while, he dropped a kiss on her hair and gently put her down. As he walked to the door, he said, "I'll have a servant return you to your rooms and inform the kitchen you will be dining there. If your Mother comes to you, be polite and let her know you spoke with me and you are to be sequestered until I've spoken with her." His eyes twinkled with suppressed mischief. "She'll likely think it a punishment, Pup, but we both know it gets you out of having to sit in that room the rest of the morning _and_ going on the ladies outing this afternoon."

Her brow cleared and a smile, like the sun after a storm, lit her face as she hugged his leg. "Oh! Thank you, papa!"

Grinning down at her, he held the door open and waved her back into the other room. "Now, come apologize to the King, Teyrn and Arl while I summon a servant to escort you to your room."

She took a deep breath, sighed happily and preceded him into the other room, blushing slightly as all three stood at her approach.

Curtseying again to the three men as her father walked to the other side of the room and pulled a cord in the corner, she made sure to catch each of their eyes. "Your Majesty, Lord Teyrn, Lord Arl, my apologies for taking my Lord Father's attention for so long. While not yet resolved, he has heard the problem and promised to think on it. Once a servant has been summoned and his orders given, my Father shall rejoin you."

The three men smiled at each other, touched both by her formality and her now radiant smile. Loghain and Rendon nodded to Maric, who knelt so their eyes were almost level before he replied. "I'm sure I speak for all of us, Lady Rowenna, when I thank you for your apologies and assure you we were well cared for in your father's absence. We're relieved the issue has been seen to and have faith your Father will find a worthy solution, after due thought. We've not had the pleasure of your company and I think I speak for all of us when I say that I hope to see more of you before this visit ends?" Nods of agreement from the other men brought out another smile.

"That will be as my Father decides, Majesty. Though, probably not tonight as I'm to be sek- sequw-" her brow furrowed, trying to remember the word.

"Sequestered?" Loghain offered, slowly to allow the girl to hear each syllable.

Beaming a smile at the older man, she continued, "Thank you, Teyrn Loghain. I'm to be sequestered for the rest of the day."

Bryce returned with a servant before Loghain or Maric could do more than draw a breath, both very curious about what would make a child so very happy to be confined to her room. With a nod to his guests, Bryce simply said, "You Majesty, Teyrn, and Arl, I trust Rowenna has made her apologies for interrupting?"

King Maric rose, with a wink to Rowenna, before smiling at her father. "Indeed she has, Bryce. I had just indicated the wish to see more of her, but she said that was for you to decide?"

Looking at the tilt of Maric's head and the gleam in his eyes, Bryce chuckled and dipped his head in an informal bow, "It should be no problem, Majesty, once I have spoken with her Mother about today's events. If I may?" he nodded toward his daughter.

"Of course, my friend."

"Alyn will see you to your rooms, Pup. Be certain you remain there. Alyn, she may visit the library and take two books with her to her rooms, as something to occupy her time. One is her choice, the other to be chosen by Aldous."

"I will see it done, Your Lordship." the elven man bowed low, waiting for the young lass to make her farewells.

"Thank you, Alyn. Rowenna, expect me after dinner."

"Yes, Father." She followed Alyn from the room obediently, after a final curtsey to the three guests.

oOo

Once she was gone and the door closed, all the men were surprised to hear Loghain's dry laugh. "Well, Bryce, if I didn't have a daughter of my own I'd be complimenting you on her lovely manners. Don't get me wrong, they are lovely. However, I have the feeling that the manners were lovely because she got something she wanted, eh?"

Bryce laughed in return, refilling his goblet and those of his friends. "Not quite, old friend. It was more that I gave her a temporary reprieve while I discuss something with Eleanor."

"Ah, the Salon? Anora hated those when she was younger."

Bryce nodded, relieved that the other Teyrn had so nicely summed up the problem. "I doubt the ladies gave thought to the fact she is the only child there, and an active lass at that. In fact, given what she revealed of their gossip," Bryce shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "I know they spoke of things... unsuitable for young ears. She'll be in her room tonight for running away to hide, but for the life of me I can't understand why she was required to be there the _entire_ morning."

Maric blinked while Loghain and Rendon exchanged appalled glances, ending in Loghain shaking his head.

"Anora would have a screaming fit, Bryce. Well, she actually _did_ have screaming fits. After discussing it, Celia" Loghain paused, smiling softly at the memory of his dead wife, "and I compromised by requiring her to be there for the beginning, then giving her a reason to leave when it became too much. Not a punishment, but also nothing that she could consider a reward. For Anora, it was to work on copying old documents for me. Perhaps you can find a similar compromise for Rowenna?"

"Loghain, you're a genius!" Maric's lips curled into a smile and he saluted the other man with his goblet before taking a drink.

Loghain waved away the compliment, though not without a slight flush to his cheeks.

Rendon nodded in agreement with Maric, smiling. "Loghain's suggestion and solution is sound. We've already implemented it with Delilah. She only stays a short time before her nurse comes to get her for lessons. I know she's a bit younger than Rowenna, but do give it some thought Bryce."

Bryce's relieved sigh brought a fresh round of chuckles. "Thank you, my friends. You've given me more arrows to use when discussing this with Eleanor. I just hope I can negotiate a truce between my wife and daughter. To be honest with you, I think Eleanor is determined to make the Pup forget her demand to learn weapons work."

"She's still determined to learn, then?" Loghain asked with a pleased smirk.

"Oh, definitely. Part of her argument today was based on the fact that, were she a boy, she'd have started the training a year ago and could spend the wasted hours practicing."

"If she's still determined, then the only way out is to start the training. She'll either blossom and settle into it, or decide it's not for her and beg out. I'm willing to put ten sovereigns on her blossoming and settling into the training. Any takers?" Loghain's smirk grew as all three of the other men sat back, hands up in denial. "I thought not."

Maric threw a square of cheese at Loghain, hitting him square in the forehead, to another round of laughter, before the mens' talk turned to other subjects.


End file.
